


【忍迹】跨年时分

by John_Christie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Christie/pseuds/John_Christie
Summary: 跨年时两人的一次交流
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 6





	【忍迹】跨年时分

迹部：「今天晚上洗澡放了英国玫瑰里香气最为馥郁的Evelyn」  
——OVA7 U-17日本代表合宿活动报告5

忍足打开家门时，客厅里还是昏暗一片，明显家里的另一位主人还没有回来，倒是家中馥郁的玫瑰芬芳先行说明了欢迎回家的意思。出于迹部对玫瑰众所周知的偏爱，他们的家里时时刻刻都会有一束盛放的玫瑰。  
两个人从高中以后就搬了出来，忍足倒是无所谓，从关西来到关东后时不时就得面对一个人生活的时候，迹部骤然从身边有管家有女仆的生活到纯粹的两人世界有些倒是有些不习惯，好在尽管迹部大爷从小的确是含着金汤匙出身，但却并不怎么娇气，热恋期的两人在各种生活习惯的摩擦后安定了下来。大学毕业以后，两人就买下了这套公寓作为小家。  
冬季的夜晚总是黑的很早，顺手从一侧打开灯，暖洋洋的光线慵懒地把浅色调的家具映衬的无比柔和。从黑暗到明亮的环境，忍足看向时钟的时候下意识的眯起了眼睛。  
六点还差十分钟，景吾该下班了。  
心情很好的，忍足甚至在换了居家服去厨房做饭的同时还哼着不知名的昭和小调。一年里的最后一天，再忙也该和爱人一起过，这点迹部和忍足都很认可。  
滴——  
是密码锁解开的声音，脚步声音再熟悉不过，忍足从开放的厨房探出头来，“小景，你先去换个衣服，马上就能吃饭了。”  
“阿。”迹部一个鼻音就算回答过了，等他再出来时，忍足正好把最后一道菜送上桌在脱围裙，看着这幅居家范儿社会精英的模样，迹部觉得眼前的男人真是魅力十足。不是说平时的忍足不帅，但是对着陌生人疏离感的男神和在自己眼前随便把头发扎起还穿着围裙的人来比来说，迹部自然是更喜欢后者。  
“行啊，侑士，看来本大爷这些年来没白包养你。”迹部调侃着凑过来就想索吻的某人，毫不在意对方在自己腰际吃豆腐的手。  
“是啊，没大爷您多年的包养，我也不可能现在过得风生水起。”  
这算是两人之间一个心知肚明的梗，忍足学医，走得外科，本来医科学制就比一般本科要长，又继续硕博连读，在这事儿上即使是天才也逃不过一点点经验积累，医院轮班以及各种论文成果提交。等他好不容易坐上办公室主任的位置时，迹部已经能完全独立运营家族的一个分支公司了。也就是说，迹部的收入是忍足的好几倍，家里的支出大部分来自于迹部，甚至在忍足读博那会儿，为了能让忍足安心跟着导师做项目，家里的事情几乎没让忍足操心过，都是迹部一手承包下来的。  
大概是凑得很近的关系，忍足能闻到迹部身上有那么一点点甜香的味道，和他常用的古龙水无关，是迹部景吾本身的气息，就像家里开得理所当然的红玫瑰。  
交换了个吻，两人先坐下吃晚饭了，擦枪走火的事情是该留在之后，饿着肚子怕是一会儿体力不支，忍足恶劣的想。  
肠胃不太好是两个人都有的问题，迹部是逃不掉的应酬，忍足的手术时间也不是他能控制的，三四个小时是常态，遇上复杂一点的手术，七八个小时也不罕见。  
一年的最后一天，也不会在菜色上有太大改变，难得是两个人能安安稳稳一起吃顿饭，去年跨年，家里的灯是一整晚都没亮过，两个人在第二天清晨一前一后进家门时，对看一眼，眼睛下面的乌青是掩盖不了的疲惫，索性是澡都没洗，双双倒在床上就睡着了，昏天黑地，能多休息一秒是一秒。  
算是普通人无法理解的社会精英的痛。

浴室里传来了水声，忍足把用过的餐具放进洗碗机，慢吞吞向卧室挪动，床上整整齐齐地放着迹部的睡衣，整齐到忍足没有理由不相信迹部不是故意的。不解风情这个词和他从来都沾不上边，所谓饱暖思淫欲的道理是个成年人都懂，果然——  
“喂，侑士，我睡衣忘记了。”浴室里传来了迹部的喊声。  
忍足忍住眼睛里的笑意，他的小景啊，这种变相的邀请在他们恋爱的初期就时不时会出现，他也乐得这种小情趣。  
刷——  
伴随着打开的门，还有扑面而来的甜香气息，水汽氤氲在浴室的狭小范围内，让忍足鼻梁上的眼镜起了雾。他摘下眼镜和拿进来的睡衣一道随手放在了一旁的架子上。跟着不再受到阻隔的视线，迹部舒服闭着眼躺在撒了玫瑰花瓣的浴缸里的场景就变得清晰了起来。  
“衣服放好你还待在这里干吗？”迹部突然睁开了眼睛，撑着头似笑非笑地看着他，动作带起一点水花。  
这个时候要是出去了大概才真的要闹开了，没理会这句口是心非的话，忍足径直走到人旁边。从迹部的角度看，逆光，瞳色显得有些暗。  
跟着迹部动作带起来的不止是水花，还有飘在上面的玫瑰花瓣，有一片颤颤巍巍停在他的锁骨之上，忍足像是被玫瑰蛊惑了，蹲下来脑袋就凑了过来，“你这是明知故问。”  
“好香……”深吸了一口气，Evelyn的香气萦绕在鼻头，有种说不清道不明的暧昧气息。鼻尖堪堪就要贴到颈侧，呼吸起伏间热气都汇聚在一小块敏感的皮肤上，在热气的蒸腾留下浅淡的玫瑰色印记，“景吾，你好香。”  
让那个啥上脑的狼停下来可能性基本为零，何况人是自己撩来的，迹部只能退而求其次，做爱是必要的情感交流，但是浴室不算太好的地点，尤其润滑什么的都在卧室。“你先起来。”一开口发现自己的声音有些暗哑。  
“我硬了。”忍足低沉的嗓音平时说话就已经像耳语，现在贴着耳朵更是撩拨的迹部感觉细小的电流在脊椎出汇聚，没忍住一抖。身体和身体之间几乎没有距离，迹部微妙的反应都被无限放大在忍足眼里，同居多年，对迹部那点反应比对自己的还清楚。这时候他倒是退了一步，站了起来推门走出浴室，仿佛刚刚一切撩拨跟他一点关系也没有。  
迹部在心里暗骂了句混蛋，草草跨出浴缸花洒冲了把浴巾裹着就进了卧室，赤足走在地板上留下了一串水痕。  
……操  
这是迹部看到赤裸斜倚在床上的忍足的第一反应。  
没了眼镜阻隔的一双桃花眼直视着自己，床头恰到好处的光线把身体分出明暗部分，托一直运动的福，小腹有着漂亮的肌肉也不会太过。  
如果忽略腿间对着自己神采奕奕的那根把欲望展示的昭然若揭，迹部承认这是一场非常成功的色诱。  
至少迹部从到床边到一脚跨到忍足身上把浴巾甩到一边让两个人的唇贴在一起纠缠不清的动作相当一气呵成，吻到两个人都气息不稳，喘息中夹杂着呻吟终于舍得分开。这个位置，迹部完全能感觉到顶着他大腿根的玩意儿又硬了几分。  
忍足抱着他调换了个上下位置，伏在他身上，平时精准操手术刀的手现在一只摩挲着乳头，逼得他低低的呻吟。另一只手就伸到下面，把撞在一起的两根握在一起上下撸动，淫靡的水声在卧室里无比清晰。  
迹部被他弄的全身发软，好容易深吸了口气从床头柜里胡乱摸出润滑剂丢给身上人又躺下喘气，“侑士，进来吧。”  
忍足脑子里的血一下都往身下充，心跳地很快，他一直都知道，他的小景有多温柔而强大。十多年来，即使吵架分歧也没有任何一刻想过分开。  
这是他最爱的人啊。  
倒了点润滑剂在手上，让他抬起双腿，小心翼翼地进入一指试探。即使知道迹部很习惯接纳他，但每一次他还是尽量放缓给足迹部适应的时间。等他能够适应三个手指了，在内里的手指慢慢按压，一点点勾起最初那点轻微不适降下去的欲火，顶在小腹的硬挺微微跳动着，膝盖无意识在自己身上磨蹭，细微的反应都在指向一个结论——迹部已经完全准备好了。  
“景吾，”忍足叫他，迹部用不甚清醒的眼睛看他，湛蓝的眼睛里全是忍足一个人，他凑下身亲了上去，下身就着就顶了进去。  
迹部没想到他这么突然，但之前的准备做的很好，没什么不适感。忍足退出一点，重新顶进去，顶得迹部没忍住呻吟声就冲出了口，双腿颤抖着环上了他的腰，胸膛上染上一片潮红，心理的满足远远大过了生理上的爽。  
一下一下的，忍足加快了抽插的节奏，有几下故意撞在最敏感的位置上，激得迹部一下收紧了后面，呼吸都变了调，华丽的嗓音在此时都变成了最好的催情剂，让忍足只想顶进去，占有他，这几乎等同于那些关于永远和至死不渝的言辞。  
似乎是有人在高喊着倒计时的数字。  
从十到一，每一个数字都是对前一年的告别和新一年的期待。  
双手紧紧攀着忍足，腰眼被顶的酸胀，邪火把理智烧了个一干二净，迹部有些迷糊地想到，做爱跨年，倒也是这么多年来第一次，够记上一辈子了。许是发现迹部那一点不专心，忍足动了动连接着的下身慢慢转动勾起难耐的欲求，找回了迹部的注意力，最后几下，两人一起泄了出来。  
窗外就是明亮的夜空，亮如白昼。

手机一闪一闪地在某个角落不断强调着自己的存在感，里面是两人的家人和朋友发来的祝福的信息。  
“景吾，”忍足侧过身用手臂环住迹部的腰，刚刚温存过，赤裸的皮肤上还有些潮湿的触感，他又闻到了玫瑰的香气。  
迹部闭着眼睛，他知道忍足很喜欢自己身上那点玫瑰长年累月熏出的甜香，感觉到忍足实在凑得太近，说话间开开合合的气息都在自己的脖子上，酥酥麻麻的，他鼻音嗯了一声的同时，想让忍足错开点位置，但是餍足的狼哪儿容易这么让人推开，何况正是占有欲最足的时候。  
“景吾，”忍足诱哄着，迹部终于睁开眼睛舍得看他一眼，跟着忍足手指指的方向，看到一边没拉严实的窗帘外面，各色烟花照亮了整个夜空。  
一束蓝色的火焰扶摇直上，在漆黑的夜幕里炸开，接着又是一束，在光芒逐渐减弱的时候又接替而上。  
仿佛永远也不会结束。  
“侑士，新年快乐。”  
“新年快乐。”

新年快乐，我最爱的人。


End file.
